The Fast and The RWBY
by Slaxxer4890
Summary: My first AU! Jaune is a street racer, prowling the streets with the RWBY crew, and loving life. However, with news of a long race with a prize of 500,000, Friends become rivals, In an epic race with multiple stages with different types of cars in each stage. Expect the unexpected! Ready? Set? Go!
1. Chapter 1: The Meet

The Fast And The RWBY

Chapter 1: The Meet

An: My first "Alternate universe" story, combining my passion for cars, with my passion for RWBY! This story takes the perspective of Jaune. The main plot of the story is a race, taking place at beacon, with most main characters participating. The winner takes home a whopping $500,000! Like my other stories, I hope I decide to continue this story, instead of forgetting it and never completing more than 2 chapters. Don't forget to favorite & follow this story to stay up to date, and give me support for future chapters and stories. A review is also extremely helpful as well, so you can tell me what I am doing right and wrong, as well as giving suggestions for chapters. Help and feedback is valued highly! But, before I bore you to death, let's start this story, expecting the unexpected! ~Slaxxer4890

Jaune sat quietly in his car, while driving to the weekly car meet.

His car was very respected, and Jaune knew it well. His Nissan 370z was nothing to shrug off. The exterior looked like any other 370z; no body kits, outlandish wings, or custom rims. Just a nice, sunset orange daily driver. But it was what was on the inside that gave him respect.

A V6 with a turbo charger added for extra measure. This added up to 400 bhp. It was the perfect set up. Nice, comfy, daily driver during the day, Feared beast prowling the streets at night. Still, there where better drivers that he knew, with better cars as well. He wasn't

the best. 5 minutes later, he drove into the parking garage, marveling the glorious sounds of 4 bangers, old V8's, modern 6 cylinders, 2 rotors, and blasting trap music. This was his scene, and he knew it. Jaune promptly drove to his normal spot, next to his friends, and stepped out to greet everyone.

"Well, look who's here! Nice to see you out tonight bud." Greeted Yang, next to her yellow sport's bike, bumblebee she called it. Jaune nodded back, and turned to Sun and his yellow '69 Camaro. Sun greatly enjoyed classic muscle cars, but didn't mind the modern Japanese imports. "How's the Camaro doing Sun? " Jaune asked. "Great! Just polished the port's yesterday, so it should be running faster tonight. The others haven't showed up yet, so I'll just have to wait." Sun replied. Jaune, once again, nodded, and headed for his car, popping the hood. Time to check on the engine, Jaune thought. All of the pipes and wires were connected properly, tank was full, battery was fully charged, and the car was not leaking. The car was all set, when the familiar sound of a Honda Civic hit Jaune's ear. Jaune smiled, waiting for the driver to park next to him. The driver did, and exited the car. Ruby Rose. "Hey Ru! Want me to check on your car?" Jaune politely asked. "Sure, thanks! It's nice to have a helpful friend when I am just starting this whole car thing. If there's a problem, please tell me." Ruby replied. "Will do!" Jaune responded, popping the hood. Just a stock engine, Jaune thought to himself. Still, Ruby was a surprisingly great driver, even as a beginner. She had only lost 1 race out of her lifetime of 6 races. After the checkup, Jaune shut the hood, and headed back to his car, talking to Ruby. "Oh, did you hear? There's gonna be a big race in 3 months! Winner takes home $500,000!" Ruby announced. This caught Jaune's attention easily. "Tell me more."

Ending note: Well, that's the first chapter! What did you guys think, did it grab you? I, personally am very hyped for the next few chapters, where Ruby will explain the race details, and everyone prepares for the race. I highly recommend to all of those who don't know these cars well, to search images of them to get a basic idea. It really helps you visualize! Also, I recommend listening to the same music I listened to writing the story with, Trap music!

So, until next time, Spin those tires!

~Slaxxer4890


	2. Chapter 2: PSA

**Announcements!**

**I am very pleased with how this story has turned out! 2-3 hours, and I already have 20+ views, from multiple countries as well! I would like to thank everyone for taking me through what could be my greatest story. I never considered myself as a "writer" and usually do this only for fun. Because of my success, I am being heavily pushed to do more, and it feels great! I will be experimenting with the docx system, with the help of Dwalkern64! The next chapter is expected to be released in no more than 3 days, so stay in tune!**

**~Slaxxer4890**


	3. Chapter 3: Race Details

**The Fast and The RWBY**

**Chapter 3: Race Details**

**An: Because im lazy, see chapter 2 for the authors note. Thanks! :)**

Jaune began to listen intently. $500,000 was enough to repay the rest of his college loan, as well as a new house, vacation, and a few cars. Pyrrha would like a vacation, Jaune thought. "So how do the stages work?" Jaune asked. "Each stage has different terrains, weather, and cars. For example, some stages will have rally cars, some will have sporty street cars, like your own, and some stages will have Fast super cars. The guy organizing the race is paying for all upgrades and purchases during, and for the race. However, there's a limited number of drivers allowed, with a hefty $10,000 entry fee." Jaune thought about that for a bit. He had just enough for the entry fee in his savings, and his weekly pay was coming in a few days. Perfect! "What about you? Are you joining the race?" Jaune asked.

"Well...I have enough money but...I don't think I can win.." Ruby murmured. "That's not true! The only thing holding you back is your car, and you'll get plenty in the race for free!" Jaune encouraged. After much more persuasion, Jaune talked Ruby into joining the race. Sun and Yang also agreed, no questions asked.

"So, anyone wanna cruise?" Jaune proposed. "Sure!" said the others in unison. Everyone started there engines, and cruised on through the night, smiles all around, hiding the rivalries sparking from the big race. Before going home, Jaune stopped at the bank, withdrawing 10k from his savings, then signing up for the big race. In 3 months, he should receive a note about the first stage, and get to work.

**3 Months later...**

Jaune woke up, drank his cup of Joe, and checked his mail box for the note. Of course, it was there. The note read the following:

**Good Morning, Jaune. You have been accepted into the race, and will now receive news on when each stage takes place, as well as details about the stage. Stage #1 consists of a rather simple race through the streets, balancing fast straights with various shaped corners. Higher positions give you more points at the end of the race. After all stages, most points win. The car restrictions for stage #1 are as followed: cars only more than 500 bhp nitrous oxide must run on premium unleaded fuel (95.0 octane rating) 5. Street tires only 6. Cheating results in disqualification, and a minimum of a $1,000 fine. The stage starts at 11/28/14, 10:00 pm, at the corner of 1st and 5th street. We hope to see you in 1 week! **

Jaune informed Pyrrha, and headed out to his garage to tweak and improve his 370z lightly. He put in a new air,oil,and fuel filter, replaced various parts with lighter, more powerful alternatives, put in a lighter flywheel, tweaked the final drive ratio, slightly larger turbo,and put in a new performance exhaust. This all totaled to a new, 450 bhp, and the best part was he didn't pay a dime! That night, he arrived at the meet with his new and improved race machine. So far, only Sun had showed up. His Camaro now had a blower, making it even more intimidating!

"Nice blower man! This for the race?" Jaune asked. "Of course man. You better believe I ain't lettin you win!" Jaune could tell the seriousness in his voice behind the playfulness. They where both serious about the race, and there friendship was not going to get involved. Later, Yang arrived in her bike, although Jaune expected her to come with her new car. "Yo Yang, wheres your car for the race?" Sun asked.

"Well, I'm not joining the race. I have no experience with cars, and the race only uses cars, so I'm outta luck. I'll still be rooting for you guys though! This looks like it's gonna be a good..."Just then, the loud sound of exhaust entered the parking garage, with a very unfamiliar sound. Is that...A twin turbo? Just then, a Ruby red 1998 Toyota Supra parked next to the 370z. Wait...That cant be..."Yup! It's me guys, Ruby Rose!" I froze in awe."h-h-ho-how did you g-get a s-supra?" Jaune studdered. "Easy! Some local became too old to drive it, and decided to sell it to me! Looks nice, doesn't it?" Jaune was awe struck. His 370z no longer looked threatening compared to Ruby's car. A 2jz engine against his vq37? Who knows what she's done under the hood as well! "Hey Ru...mind if we...have a drag race?" Jaune asked. Ruby nodded, without hesitation. They both entered there cars, and headed for the long straight road that was exactly ¼ of a mile. They stopped side by side at a red light. "Let's make this interesting. Winner takes $1,000?" Ruby offered. "Sure. Go on green." Jaune replied. With engines revving and hearts thumping, the race was underway. Then the light turned green. The race was on!

An:Another cliff hanger! It hurts me so much to end like this, but it must be done. Like I said before, expect the unexpected! Once again, please favorite, follow, and review to support me for further chapters. Once again, I personally thank Dwalkern64 for formating this story to docx! See you in the next chapter!

~Slaxxer4890


	4. Chapter 4: The light turns green!

**The Fast and The RWBY**

**Chapter 4: The light turns green**

**An: I have noticed that others have started to create RWBY AU stories similar to mine. If such people are reading this, don't stop! I encourage you to continue your stories. Also, before every chapter, I will give the title of a song to listen to while reading the chapter so you have a song that fits perfectly! The song will be listed after the authors note. Also, tell me what theme you want for the next stage after Jaune completes stage 1. I have idea's, but I'd rather have us all shape the story for different idea's. I will also start trying to increase the length of each chapter to a minimum of 800 words. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review to help and support the story, and keep it going. So, let's start chapter 4! Ready? Set? Go!**

**Song selection: Initial D – Don't stop the music**

With engines revving, turbo's fluttering, crowd cheering, both Ruby and Jaune were ready for the race. I have to nail this launch if I want a chance at beating this twin turbo, Jaune thought. The light turned green, and time slowed down. Jaune pushed the clutched, shifted into first and smoked of the line slightly faster than Ruby. Good start, Jaune thought. He pushed the clutch again and shifted into 2nd gear. He was slowly pulling away! His 370z was screaming even more than before, and he enjoyed every second of it! Once again, he pushed the clutch and shifted into 3rd. He checked his rear view mirror, and was shocked. The Supra was catching up! The twin turbo was kicking in, and he wanted this race to end fast to ensure his victory. After shifting into 4th, the Supra was just approaching his left rear tire, inching forward. The finish line was getting close! He checked the speedometer. 170 mph! He had never gone this fast before, and the Supra was still going faster! He shifted into 6th, hoping for extra power. 175, 178, 182 mph! The 2 cars were side by side, not giving an inch. They crossed the line, pushed on the brakes, and headed for the Tv's to view the photo finish. They silently watched. An exact tie. "Well...I guess we keep our money huh?" Ruby remarked. "Guess so. I may have gotten the head start, but you started to sniff my bumper in no time. I knew you were good, but not that good Ruby!" Jaune said in amazement. Ruby smiled. She was a natural, no doubt about it.

**Change music: Party favor x Meaux Green – G string**

Jaune would have extremely tough competition in stage 1. Not to mention, Sun's Camaro was one of the fastest cars at the meet in a straight line. But an even scarier thought entered Jaune's mind. What was Ren driving? He always practiced in secret, and was a god with his drifting and cornering skills. Another competitor who hasn't shown was Coco. She always had the latest German luxury, and with all that weight, it would be scary to even come close to her, in fear of an accident. But it wasn't the drivers that concerned Jaune, it was the fact that he couldn't size up there new cars, since they were secretive about it. Smart move, Jaune thought. He drove back into the parking garage to see some noobs in riced honda civics trying to do burnouts. Jaune slowly drove by them, then showed them a real burnout. He ripped the e-brake, and started to do donuts, while they watched in awe. Jaune then slowly drove away. That'll make em learn, Jaune thought. He drove back to his spot, to find a bmw M3 E96 sitting in his spot. The owner Walked out of the car. Of course, it was coco.

"M3 huh? Coco, you haven't changed a bit." Jaune said. He then found a nearby spot and parked there instead. Coco was a friend, so he didn't mind. "Jaune, did you see Ruby's..." Jaune cut her of "Yea, her Supra. I raced her in it. We tied." Jaune replied. "Wow. She's getting good. Guess we gotta watch out for her." Jaune smiled. He remembered when Ruby was just learning to drive a manual in her old Honda Civic. Good times. But then, he remembered someone else he hadn't seen in a while. "Do you know what Blake's driving Coco?" Jaune asked. "Yea, she's driving a Black 2015 mustang." Jaune thought about that for a while. Seems like Blake is following in Sun's footsteps. "Ok thanks. I think I'm gonna go back home and sleep. It's already 1:00 am, and I don't wanna wear myself out before stage one." Jaune announced to the others as well. On his casual drive home, he spotted a Mazda Rx-7 fd with a dark green paint. Must be Ren, Jaune thought. The Mazda slowly sped away. Jaune figured he might see the same car in stage 1. He would just have to wait and find out.

**The next day, 1:00 pm**

**Change music to:Beauty Brain & subshock – Drunk fighters**

Jaune called Yang, Sun, Ren, Ruby, Coco, and Blake over the phone so they could all hang out at his house. Then, he ordered 5 large pizza's for the party. He wanted to talk to everyone before the first stage. First, Ruby arrived. "Hey Ru, welcome to the party!" Jaune greeted. Ruby smiled, and sat down on the couch and turned on his old ps2, and inserted a disc that read "Need for Speed Underground 2". The game loaded, and ruby wen to "multiplayer" and chose her custom supra, that looked exactly like her own. "Hey Jaune, challenge you to a race!" Ruby challenged. Jaune, smiles all around, nodded, picked a 350z (similar to his 370z) and started the sprint race. They both struggled to stay in first, and much like there race last night, they tied. They both laughed at the irony. Even in video games, they were tied. Just then, Sun arived. "Lemme guess, you guys tied again?" Sun asked. Jaune struggled through the laughter, then finally answered. "Yup." Right behind Sun was Blake. As expected, it was official. They were dating, and probably were gonna team up in the race. Not much later, Coco, and Yang arrived.

But immediately after the pizza arrived, Jaune heard a 2 rotor approaching. Sure enough, Ren was drifting into his parking spot, much like himself. He silently entered with a smile, and everyone grabbed a slice of pizza.

**Music cuts off**

"So, you guys must be wondering why I called you here. This isn't just a party. I would like to make an agreement. During any stages of the race, If any of us has an accident, we should make sure that person is okay." Jaune announced. "I agree. There's no point in purposely crashing either to win." Blake said. "Yea, Friends first, then the race." Coco announced. All of them agreed with Jaune's request, and that comforted Jaune inside. They had his back, and he had his. Tomorrow was the first stage, and he was now prepared. All there was left was waiting.

**Resume music**

**An: Stage one is NEXT CHAPTER so prepare to get the first taste of how these races will work. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review to help me understand what you like and don't like about the story. Did you guys like the music bit of reading? I'm quite exited to see how you guys liked or didn't like my selections. Chapter 5 is coming out shortly. Know any good trap songs? I'm starting to enjoy the genre, and would love to add to my library. See you in the next chapter!**

**~Slaxxer4890**


	5. Chapter 5: Stage 1 Begins!

**The Fast and The RWBY**

**Chapter 5: Stage 1 begins!**

**An:Finally! Here we are at the first stage of the race. I'm excited to see how it turns out, and start preparing for the next few stages by figuring out the themes for the stages. That's where you guys come in! Leave a review and tell me what theme you want for the next stage, and I will consider the theme.(examples of theme's are rally, suv, hyper cars, track cars, ect.) Also, the person that will be helping me with turning these chapters into the docx format has not been online for a while, so until he get's back online, these chapter's will continue to be in the same format. So, let's start this new and exciting chapter! Ready? Set? Go!**

Jaune sat quietly on his couch, preparing for the first stage, which was an hour away. Coco and Sun would be powerful on the straights, while Ren and himself would dominate the corners. Ruby and Blake were somewhat average with both cases. Off the line, Sun and Blake may have the power, but Ren, Coco, Ruby, and himself had the grip that the U.S muscle cars didn't have. Ruby would have more turbo lag because of the twin turbo, compared to his single turbo. Since Coco had a Bmw, most of her power was in the higher RPM ranges, helping out on the straights. So, counting this all in, Jaune's best bet at winning was to make passes in the corners (straights too if he had the chance) and defend his position on the straights. Ren, however,was better than him in the corners, so he would be forced to overtake him on the straights. The race was only 30 minutes away now, so he decided to head of now. He walked to Pyrrha, and gave her a soft kiss. "Jaune?" Jaune turned around to her wife. "Be safe, please." Pyrrha pleaded. "Of course honey." Jaune replied, then walked out the door, into his car. The car revved into life. He shifted into first, and made the slow,casual drive to the location. As he came closer, he noticed a crowd gathering, and police cars blocking off the streets to everyone but the racers. This was more than a lousy street race, this was a fully organized event, that even the police were helping out with. He showed the security his I.D, and they let him into the pre-race garage. Officials checked that his car was legal according to the rules of the stage. They gave him the thumbs up, and he walked towards his friends, now opponents. "Hey guys, you ready for this?" Jaune asked. In unison, they all said "heck yea!" Then, a man in a dress suit walked up to them. "Hello racers, My name is Chris. I am the organizer of this race, and I make up the rules and regulations. I'm glad to have you guys here!" Chris greeted. "Thanks." everyone said. Chris then gave everyone a gps. "As you can see, these gps systems are built to map out every stage of the race. In addition, the results of each stage determine how many points you receive. 1st place receives 10 points, 2nd receives 8, 3rd receives 6, 4th receives 4, 5th receives 2, and finally, 6th receives only 1 point. That's all you have to know. Good luck!" Chris walked to a skyscraper, in the middle of the track. Presumably, that was where he would observe the race. The officials then prompted us to line up at the start line, lowest horsepower first. First was Ren, then Blake, then myself, then Ruby, then Coco, and finally Sun at the back. I looked at the light that would indicate the start. 3 red lights, then 1 green light.

**Start song: Running in the 90's**

I started to rev my engine, and everyone else did as well. The first red light flashed. I revved my engine even more. The second red light flashed. I checked the mirror, and spotted Sun's huge blower shaking around. The third red light flashed. Well, this is it. Let's hope for the best. The green light flashed, and Jaune immediately shifted into first. Engines screamed in every direction, and the crowed at the edge of the streets roared. Jaune shifted into 2nd, and checked behind him briefly. Sun was wheeling of the line! He couldn't focus on it though, because he was in this race to win it, and needed to focus forward. He shifted into 3rd, and saw the first upcoming 90 degree turn. Jaune yanked the E-Brake, and downshifted into 2nd, and drifted around the corner, right behind Blake. After the turn, jaune shifted into 3rd, and went to Blakes right. She was suprisingly hard to catch, and before he could make a move, the next turn approached. Once again, he drifted around the corner. Jaune checked his right, and didn't believe his eyes. He completely ignored the drivers behind him, and Ruby passed him quite easily. Jaune followed right behind her, to draft passed Blake. This wasn't as difficult as it was on the last straight, and passed by with no pressure. But then, Coco started to draft Jaune. However, he blocked coco, and sped ahead to the upcoming hairpin turn. He drifted the hairpin with no problem, and started to realize besides ren, he was the only one that was drifting the corners, which gave him an advantage. Soon, he caught up to Ruby,but had Coco close to passing him as well. Ruby may be good, but he was better. He pulled to Ruby's left, ans coaxed her to block left. Then, Jaune quickly turned right into the next corner, and drifted the inside lane passed Ruby. Ruby soon pulled behind Jaune and blocked Coco. Now all Jaune had to do was pass Ren and block everyone off from taking the lead. Just then, The sound of 2 American muscles approached the group. It was Blake and Sun, teaming up. Jaune continued to speed up to Ren, catching his small 2 rotor. Meanwhile, Sun passed by Coco, while Blake blocked her. Blake, however, couldn't get passed. Ruby also started to pull beside Jaune, as they both passed by Ren. Sun also passed Ren, who began to block Coco. Jaune and Ruby were neck and neck at the final straight, and flashbacks of there drag race flooded Jaune's mind. No, not another tie. Please not another tie. But then, Ruby pulled forward, and crossed the line, inches in front of him. He finished second, followed by Sun, Ren, Coco,and finally Blake. Jaune couldn't believe it. He lost to Ruby, who he ironically taught how to drive. At least he got second. He was only behind by 2 points, which could be earned in the next stage. He pushed on the brakes, and exited his car. Ruby was jumping up and down in excitement. "You had me on my toes Ru. You'll pay on the next round though, so prepare for that" Jaune said, respectfully. "Sorry you couldn't get out of last Blake" Sun said to Blake. "That's fine. I quite enjoyed the race, actually." Blake replied. "I did too. I underestimated you guys, and I paid the price." Coco announced. Just then, Chris approached the racers. "Good race guys. I really enjoyed it. You guys are free to drive home now." Chris announced. "So, what's the next stage? Shouldn't we prepare for it?" Ruby asked. "Oh yes, I guess I should tell you about the next stage"

**An: How did you guys like the first stage? I wanted to make the first stage a simple race, so expect the next stage to be more detailed and longer. What theme do you want for the next stage? Please leave a review and tell me. Also, don't forget to follow and favorite to receive the next chapter as soon as it comes out. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**~Slaxxer4890**


	6. Chapter 6: PSA

**Psa Chapter**

**I am extremely sorry for not updating, due to many things which I shall mention. For starters, There's a neighborhood cat that I feed outside, so he can live, be happy, and not suffer. A neighbor told me one day that he was hit by a car. I saw him the next day on my porch. I was so happy to see he was still alive, but he was extremely shaken up. He could barely walk, and was asking for help. I took him to the best vet I could find, which told me that there was no physical signs of being hit by a car, but there was a lot of neurological signs, which may also be old age. The vet said he was in great pain, and was better to euthanize than treat.**

**I decided to euthanize him that day, and go through my first death of a pet. It was very hard to see him go, because the look in his eye said he wanted to continue to strive, that the pain was worth it to live. I held him as his eyes shut, and never opened again. **

**Put in a bag, and wrapped in a towel, I drove him home, dug him a grave, and mourned him for multiple days. **

**I find myself teary eye'd even when writing this 1 week later.**

**R.I.P**

**Oreo**

**A tough fighter, a soft heart**

**12/13/14**

**Please bear with me as I regain my stability from this loss...**

**~Slaxxer4890**


End file.
